rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Crawling Through Filth
Squelching through thirty whole minutes of shit and god knows what else, we make it to a door, which Garvin unlocks. We quietly, not sure you can be quiet, although slippery steps into the underground base. As we tip toe past some cells, which we cxan spy some hungry looking people inside, the place opened up. In front of us there is a tiled floor, with columns either side. In front of that, there is an L shaped wall. The reverend and his men sneak up to the right side, he loads his gun, well one of his men does it for him. As we peer round this L shapped wall, we can see some stairs leading up. I wasn't interested in the place. As soon as we could see the place was empty, I got bored. So with my boredom I went round exploring some rooms, I find a bookcase in one room. Having a look round these books, quite a feww of them looked old. I picked the oldest lookign one and went rushing to show Doc my find. "Very nice Mr. Jensen" which stumped me a bit. ovbiouskly she wasn't interested. I could hear Garvin grunting, guess he was trying to force soemthing. I shout out so he can hear "Need a hand? Garvin says to me that the door won't actually be pcikable, and some brute force us needed, maybe some tools would make it easier too. So I went back to my room with the books and checked the other door. When I opened it, there was low and behold a store room, with pick axe, crow bar and shovels. So I picked up a pick axe and crow bar and gave one to Garvin and Sir Bobby, I was on my way back to get another, calling out "Back in a minute" when a man appeared out of a door and said "Are you hear to drop off the bodies?" Dumb founded I nodded. I can ehar all the rest of the group, fidgetting to keep out of eye's reach. He asked me a few questions in a german accent, which I couldn't quite understand and just nodded or shrugged. The man looking suspious closes and locks the door he came out of. I run to the door, just in time to hear "Alarm. Holen Sie sich die Jungen" which I don't speak German but I'm sure this isn't good. Garvin and the others shout to abandon the stairs, taking up position behind the L shaped wall and the pillars for the Reverand and his men. When all is quite we can hear the sound of lots of foot steps coming down the stairs, then opening the door and shouting in foreign voices. The clicking of guns and smoke wafts from the right stair way, which is wheere the Reverend has his men in a line waiting for the oncoming charge of the men. All I can see is the Reverend firing from the pillar with his men. All of a sudden there is a large grinding of metal, much like the gears on a crank shaft. Some of the Reverend's men turn around and move further away from the door which we entered this room. A few grunts surface from the cells and shambling men ambush the men Militia of Brasov. These men soon turned into maniacs and went a faint green hue as they grew in size, just like the monsters we encountered that first day as a lodge. I can remember staring at the new menace and hearing a faint german voice, "You never liked the scotsman. He came here to take over your lodge. You shouldn't stand for that. Get him. Break him." So I listened and smacked poor Hamish around, much to the surprise of Morag, but she would show a fuss, even if he was here to take over the lodge. Eventually I come to my senses and realise I nearly killed my fellow ripper. I'm anxious for Doc to fix him, but I can not do anything while she tends to him, to stop him from bleeding on the floor. After a while he stops bleeding but is in a sorry state. Morag looksd like she is about to murder me, frowning so hard her bottom lip appears as a knife edge "Why Rigg. Why Hamish" she asked. "A voice in my head told me to do it, but the voice sounded familiar" she pulls a face, because it is a bit far fetched to believe, but Garvin buts in and says he too heard a voice and he thought it was Red Sash controlling our actions. It all made sense then. Angry at the fact that Red Sash was close to me, I don't notice the water sound untill Garvin and Belladonna start evacuating the people from the room before it reached our knees. Garvin opens the door to the room the german locked, finding a tomb, then an office and finally a medical experiment area. On the table is a poor nman strapped to a lab table. Doc tries to examine the man, to see if she can help him, but he struggles in his restraints, so I hold him down for Doc to examine unhindered, but the beast lays one across my face, I lose my temper and then blackness. Contents Page Next Page